hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2 (27th October 1995)
Summary Kurt finds himself on the wrong side of the law but he manages to get away. But he's not entirely safe after having a few close encounters. Meanwhile, Louise is offended and infuriated when Natasha and Dawn first think she's going to kill herself, then think she's had an abortion. Plot Kurt is performing in his room in a home-built stage. Ollie stops one of his friends from going for Kurt when he jumps over them. Kurt spies a police car and runs a red light, the police car follows. He manages to lose them going across a footbridge. Natasha is waiting for Louise but she doesn't turn up. Jambo lets Kurt leave his motorbike in Jambo's carpark. Tony watches Dawn leave her house. Jambo picks up Kurt. Natasha visits Tony and asks if he's seen Louise - he hasn't but he's seen Joe. Natasha phones Louise but gets no answer. Jambo and his co-workers pick up Kurt's burnt out car. Kurt invites Jambo to The Dog in the Pond for Baz's concert - Jambo works out it's just to see Natasha. Natasha pops into Better by Design asks Dawn if she's seen Louise. Natasha and Dawn are worried that Louise might be suicidal and frantically goes to search her. Louise goes to the bridge and begins tearing up photos of her and Joe, and throws them into the water. Dawn and Natasha try to figure out where Louise might go. They figure out that she may go - the river. Kurt opens a letter and shouts angrily for Ollie. Tony goes to Dawn's house again. Dawn and Natasha try to stop Louise from jumping but she reveals that she was trying to get photos to rip up. She tells them she wasn't at school as she was at the doctors. Tony spots Kurt searching for Ollie and hides before speeding off. Dawn worries when Louise spends 45 minutes in the bathroom but Louise eventually comes out. Dawn tells Louise that she'll find someone else - Louise pours her heart out and tells her that she gave herself to him. Tony mistakes a man on the roof for Kurt and nearly causes him to fall off. Kurt arrives at The Dog in the Pond as the police do, but they can't be bothered searching around. Greg takes a liking to Kurt and learns that he walked Natasha home. Louise goes to cry in the bathroom, but Natasha picks up that Louise said they didn't know what condition she was in. It all clicks with Dawn and the pair go to ask her about their suspicions. Kurt reveals that the insurance company are refusing to pay much, Jambo comments that he's very cool towards it all as he would have killed Ollie by now. Dawn wants to ask Louise but Natasha refuses. Kurt puts his foot in it with Natasha but manages to fix it. He embarrasses himself and they walk off. Dawn and Natasha try to comfort Louise, Louise realises somethings up. Natasha gently presses Louise about her and Dawn's suspicions, Jambo chimes in and asks if she's "up the spout". Louise gets offended and storms out. Natasha gives Jambo a kick and pours a drink over Kurt for laughing and telling Jambo. The man on the roof runs into the pub and is tackled by police officers, Kurt makes a dash for the door. Cast *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ollie Benson - Paul Leyshon *Natasha Andersen - Shebah Ronay *Dawn Cunningham - Lisa Williamson *Jambo Bolton - Will Mellor *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Louise Taylor - Brett O'Brien *Greg Andersen - Alvin Stardust Notes *This special episode was broadcast out of schedule on Friday 27th October. Notable dialogue Dawn Cunningham (to a client): "Um... I'm afraid you're going to have to excuse me. *laughs nervously*. I have to go out, one of my friends is going to kill herself." Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:1995 episodes Category:1995